


Good Stretch

by YellowWallpaper



Series: All Part of a Healthy Lifestyle [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little, Body Worship, F/M, Food Kink, Nipple Play, Sex, Slight Dom/Sub, Stretching, irl no glove no love kids, like after a work out, not in this fic at least, not that stretching, oral fixation slightly, pussy slapping, smoothies, that's a thing, thigh fucking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowWallpaper/pseuds/YellowWallpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You almost thought you were in over your head when you started working out with Sam Winchester.  But his brother helps you cool down after every workout...</p><p>Written for Lady Ataralasse and her #LadyAtaralasseBirthdayChallenge on Tumblr.  Happy Birthday lovely!</p><p>The prompt I chose was body worship (which to me is how all sex should go, but I digress :D), I hope I did it justice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Stretch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_ataralasse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ataralasse/gifts).



“Uuuuhhhhh,” you moaned under the hot spray of the bunkers extremely powerful showers. Who needed a professional massage when you could just stand in the shower and let the water pressure work its magic on your sore muscles? You pulled your hair off your neck, letting the little fingers of water work out the tightness that had started to build up there. You started to wonder how it had ever crossed your mind to ask Sam to play physical trainer for you. Maybe it was the way he seemed to brighten up at the thought of a project that was not hunting related. The very next day he had you up and running with him in the morning, counting your carb and protein intake, planning out a workout plan that you thought bordered on a little complicated. 

2 weeks in and you were still finding new muscles that had seemingly never been worked before.

You stepped out of the shower, donned a robe and twisted your hair up in a towel, then made your way to the kitchen. Even though you were done working out for the day, the regimen was not over yet. Within an hour of working out, Sam always insisted on a protein shake. 

“Gotta give your muscles something to build with,” he had told you when you scrunched your nose at the bland shake he had handed you the first day. You sighed as you passed Castiel on your way, giving him a tired smile. Another workout done, just a shake and then you were off to your room for a nap.

“Hey! Good job today! I tried something new with our shakes.” Sam said as you entered the kitchen. You fought the urge to think of them as glasses of sludge and shift your mentality to thinking of them as nothing more than fuel for your muscles. Before your mind could revolt, you grabbed a glass and took a quick, though strained sip through the straw.

“Not bad, what’s in it?”

“Uh,” Sam seemed to blank for a second, “Maybe more almond milk next time,” he muttered.

“Yeah, it’s kinda thick. What’s in it?” you repeated.

“It’s uh, a Tiramisu Smoothie recipe I found online. It’s got protein powder, almond milk, cocoa, tofu, greek yogurt, some coffee, and vanilla.”

“Tofu??” you peered into your glass.

“More protein,” Sam shrugged.

“And why is it green?”

“Oh, that’s the matcha powder. Helps to detox.” You arched your eyebrows, straining to take a sip through the straw. He was right, maybe more almond milk next time. But shockingly quite tasty.

“Mmm, not bad actually,” you praised him. “But I think I need a spoon for this one.” You laughed as you tossed the straw and fished a spoon from the silverware drawer.

“Don’t forget to stretch,” Sam called out as you left. 

You kicked open your bedroom door, you were getting enough of a workout just holding up the smoothie glass at this point. Dean was laid out on your bed watching something on your laptop.

“How was the workout?” he asked, eyes still on the screen.

“Good, hard. I’m pooped,” you sighed, pulling off the towel around your hair and reclining next to him.

“And what does he have you drinking now?” he glanced over at you and noticed the spoon, “or eating?”

“Tiramisu smoothie. It’s actually not too bad. Once you get past the green color,” you closed your mouth around the spoon.

“How the hell can someone make Tiramisu green?”

“It’s matcha.”

“What the hell is matcha?”

“It’s good for you. Maybe you should just try some, you might enjoy it better if you didn’t know what all was in it,” you offered him a spoonful. He turned his head away, mouth turned down in disgust.

“No thanks,” he closed the laptop and sat it on the floor. “I’d rather have some of what’s under the robe to be honest,” he crawled over you, straddling your knees. You whined as he began pulling at your robe tie.

“I’m so tired, and I still need to stretch,” you moaned pitifully.

“I can help you stretch. I know a few very effective positions,” Dean smirked as the tie was undone and his hands began to explore your thighs under the fabric. You smiled as you brought the spoon up to your mouth. A large drop of the thick shake dripped off the utensil and landed on your chest. You squeaked around the spoon at the coldness of it. Dean watched it as it slid down your skin and into your cleavage.

“Tell you what,” you cleaned off the spoon with a lick, “You help me clean that up, and I’ll show you how flexible I’ve become in these past two weeks.” Dean’s eyes flick up to yours and back down, hesitating for a second before he lunged forward and licked up the sweet smoothie that was leaving a sticky trail in between your breasts.

“That’s actually pretty good,” he murmured into your skin, tongue still lapping it up.

“Told you,” you uttered, letting another drop fall onto your skin. Dean obediently moved over to it, hot tongue flicking out to clean you. He moaned as he tasted sweet vanilla and coffee spread over his tongue and you couldn’t help but arch up into him. His lips pressed a kiss where the drop of smoothie once was. 

“Who knew this was all it took for you to have a smoothie,” you chided with a smile.

“Only you could convince me,” he opened up your robe, pushing the fabric away from your body, opening you up like a present just for him. He reached over, grabbing the glass and spoon from your hands. He straightened up on his knees, dripping a line of smoothie on your breasts and down your abdomen. Once the glass was back safely on the nightstand, he pulled his tshirt off and lowered his head back down towards your navel. His tongue went to work, cleaning off the parts of you that were covered in smoothie and sucking little marks into the places around those places. All the while he peppered you with kisses and moaned in appreciation. At times you couldn’t tell if the appreciation was for the smoothie or you.

Both, most definitely both, you decided.

Your breath hitched and back arched as he licked over your nipple. The sensitive spot began to harden as Dean’s tongue ran over it, diligent in his search for any remaining creamy molecule. He started moving a hand up your leg, thumb grazing the inside as he moved over to the other breast. You panted, hips beginning to move as you brought your own hand to the back of his neck. 

“Oh Dean,” you gasped as he nipped a little sharper at your pebbled nipple. He lifted off to glance up at you and you took the opportunity to grab his head and pull his mouth to yours. You both moaned into the kiss, you tasting the smoothie on his tongue. You began rolling your hips up to his again, unable to move far with his knees still holding you in place.

“Told you I’d help you stretch,” he said, shifting back down the bed and moving his legs in between yours. He helped you out of your robe and then placed a hand under each of your knees.

“Breath and relax baby,” he coaxed as he pulled one up until your ankle was resting on his shoulder. You felt the stretch deep in the back of your thigh as he leaned forward, hovering over you. His erection, still trapped in his boxers, rubbed against your pussy. You sighed at the feeling of his hard length, relaxing further into the stretch. 

“There ya go,” he whispered, leaning in closer to you. After a few seconds of holding the pose, you felt him grind against you gently before retreating and moving the other leg up to his shoulder. Again, he leaned forward, this time pushing his boxers down to his thighs so his cock rubbed naked against you.

“Dean,” you moaned as your hand ran down his side to grip the meat of his ass.

“Just a few more seconds,” he said, kissing the inside of your ankle. He ran his hand up and down your leg as he leaned into you more, your knee practically touching your chest. He let up a little to grab your other leg and reposition it back against his chest.

“Fuck baby,” he moans as he sees you practically fold in half under him. He choked on a grunt as his cock pressed into the crease your thighs are making. It seeped out more precome, slicking your thighs up, giving him a nice channel to fuck into. You moaned, your pussy growing wetter when you saw Dean start to lose himself in the sensations. He thrust deeper, cock poking into your belly.

“Dean, sweetie, fuck me please,” you pleaded. Dean grinned to hear you beg him, but he could never hold out for very long. He slowly moved one of your legs off his shoulder, letting it rest on the bed. Gripping himself around the base of his cock, he slid the head through your folds and up over your clit. You moaned, feeling every vein that stood out on his erection rub against you. When you whimpered impatiently, he lifted his cock off our pussy and slapped it lightly against you. The sound of the wet smack turned you on nearly as much as the feeling. That was Dean’s unspoken way of telling you to settle. You bit your bottom lip rosy as you looked up at him and showed him that you could be good and take his cock when he decides to give it. Lucky for you, you didn’t have to wait long. With a shift of his hips, he slid easily into you to the base. You gasped, feeling him hit that perfect spot inside you on the first try. Damn he was good.

“You look so good like this,” he said, cock driving in and out of you making it hard to catch your breath enough to respond to him. “Soon you might be able to get your ankles behind your head.”

“I’m working on it babe,” you grinned, hips rolling up as much as they could to meet his every thrust. You let your leg slide off his shoulder and onto his bicep. Dean grabbed the other leg again, pushing your knee towards your chest. He leaned in closer, mouth connecting with yours again. That familiar coil of pressure was building and building inside of you and you knew it was going to snap at any moment. Just needed a little more.

“I’m close,” you panted, eyes locked to his.

“Me too,” he replied, breath wavering as his hips picked up speed. His orgasm came quicker than he would have liked, but so did yours. You cried out as your pussy clamped down on him, feeling every pulse of cum shooting deep inside you. You felt your legs starting to shake at the strain you were just now noticing. Dean rolled off of you onto his back, his breath slowing. You slowly unfolded your legs, lengthening your body before curling right back up against his side. Dean drowsily wrapped his arm around your shoulders.

“Damn, what was in that smoothie?”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Happy Birthday Lady Ataralasse!
> 
> New Note: (1/29/17) So February 10th is Smut Appreciation Day on Tumblr. On that day I will be reblogging this fic on my tumblr, @pennygirl47, and posting a link to my shipping blog, @spnpanshipper, because there will be a Sastiel sequel to this!!! And because of this sequel, I had to change a minor part in the beginning of this fic. Doesn't change anything else about this one, but it makes the sequel work. So if anyone is wondering why I updated without adding another chapter, this is why.
> 
> See you all on 2/10/17 and look for the sequel, Vitamin Cas! XO


End file.
